As a result of the Montreal Protocol phasing out ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), industry has been working for the past few decades to find replacement refrigerants. The solution for most refrigerant producers has been the commercialization of hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants. The new hydrofluorocarbon refrigerants, HFC-134a (CF3CH2F) being the most widely used at this time, have zero ozone depletion potential and thus are not affected by the current regulatory phase out as a result of the Montreal Protocol. The production of other hydrofluorocarbons for use in applications such as solvents, blowing agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishants and power cycle working fluids has also been the subject of considerable interest.
There is considerable interest in developing new refrigerants with reduced global warming potential, as well as zero ozone depletion potential, for the mobile air-conditioning market, and in other refrigeration applications.
HFC-1225ye (CF3CF═CHF), having zero ozone depletion and a low global warming potential, has been identified as a potential refrigerant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,000 discloses a process for producing HFC-1225ye by dehydrofluorination of CF3CFHCF2H (HFC-236ea). There is a need for new manufacturing processes for the production of HFC-1225ye.
1,1,2,3,3-Pentafluoro-1-propene (CF2═CFCHF2, HFC-1225yc) is useful as a monomer for the manufacture of fluoropolymers.